1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting mechanism and a related child carrier, and more particularly, to an adjusting mechanism and a related child carrier with multiple switchable modes and convenient operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional child high chair is mostly suitable for children starting about six years old. A seat height of the child high chair can be adjusted to bring the child closer to the caregiver for encouraging interaction and convenient caregiving. The wheels are fixed to the feet of the child high chair to easily move the child high chair. The child high chair further disposes the tray on the seat, and toys and food can be put on the tray. However, the seat and the feet of the conventional child high chair are undetachably fixed to each other, an angle formed between the seat and the feet is a predetermined value, and an inclined angle of the seat cannot be adjusted according to ages and body size of the child.